Of kings and their magical maidservants
by Just.me.and.nobody.else
Summary: When an assassin tries to murder king Arthur a whole new adventure unfolds in Camelot. Follow Merlin, Arthur and the knights on an exciting but dangerous quest. Fem!Merlin, Gwaine/fem!Merlin/Arthur.
1. The beginning

**I don't own anything (yet)! This is my first story and I'd like to know if it was good or absolute garbage so please review. And please correct me if I made any mistakes. Thank you!**

He came in the night. Darkness and silence surrounded him like a cloak. For those who didn't know he was there, he was practically invisible so he made it to the kings room with ease. Weren't there supposed to be guards or something, this was going far to easy but he didn't really care, as long as he succeeded and received his reward.

He opened the door and went inside. He was trained, no doubt about it, he'd been functioning as an assassin for many years and killed a large number of people. He could already make out the bed and the king who was sleeping in it. Just a few more steps, a quick kill and he would become rich. He was towering over the king now, knife raised and ready to strike when... He felt something smash into the back of his head and darkness took over his view. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was a girl with a wooden stick in her hand. _Where did she come_ _from?_

_Merlin, Arthur and the knights of the round table_

Merlin was angry, no scratch that, she was furious! How dare he? She thought they were friend and now... She'd overheard a knight telling his friend he thought her to be cute. And when Arthur, the prat, heard that he went to the knight and told him there was nothing cute about her. That she was just ordinary, boring and not fit fore anything more than being a servant. She'd wanted to cry, why would he say something like that?

Oh, he would pay! She was going to his room and give him a piece of her mind. He would apologize for what he did and if he didn't have a good explanation for what he said, he'd have to search a new manservant, ... maidservant, whatever!

She left her quarters and almost ran to the kings chambers. She almost missed the fact that the door was a chink open, but she noticed so she grabbed a stick, and crept inside as quiet as she could. Her hart almost skipped a beat when she saw a man with a knife in hand, ready to strike at Arthurs bedside. She sneaked up behind him and smashed the man against his skull. That would teach him!

And the king slept on, oblivious to what happened in his room, leaving Merlin wondering _How did he manage to survive this long?_

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review!**


	2. Why would you?

**I don't think I'll have a lot of new chapters updated very soon because of my upcoming exams, but I'll do my best. And thank you all for reviewing, following and favoring. I love you guys! But despite that, I still don't own anything.**

Arthur was happy. He'd asked Merlin to go on a pick-nick with him and she'd said yes! They'd walked and talked and her laugh had plastered an everlasting smile upon his face. They stopped by a lake and started eating the food the cooks had prepared for them. Strawberries, bread, chicken,… to sum it up: all the good stuff. He examined her and thought her to be beautiful, dazzling, amazing, she was just perfect, nothing more and nothing less. Their heads moved towards each other, in sync, closer and closer. Their lips almost brushed and she parted her lips to whisper something to him. _Is she going to tell me she loves me? _She moved her lips to his ear and "RISE AND SHIN YOUR MAJISTY!"

Arthur was confused. _What did just happen? _And then he understood. It had been a dream, just a dream. The first thing he noticed was Merlin standing over him. The second thing: she looked troubled. Third: normally she would open the curtains before waking him, but it was still pitch-dark in his room.

'What's going on, _Mer_lin?'

'Nothing major, _Sire, _I just saved your life after you offended me. Just the usual.'

'I offended you?'

'That's what you get from that sentence?'

'Wait, you saved my life? What are you talking about? Are you drunk Merlin?'

'Am I dru… You know what, if you don't believe me, ask the unconscious guy with the knife who's lying on the floor.'

And that's when he saw it, there was indeed a men on the floor, knife in hand and a stick right beside him.

'Are you telling me you knocked him out?'

'Who else, dollop head?'

'Who is he?'

'How should I know?'

'Where are the guards?'

'How should I know?'

'Why are you here?'

'That, _sire_, is none of your concern, is it?'

'Actually it is, this is my room after all.'

'Well then, I came here to make you apologize for insulting me. You still have to do that, you know.'

'You mentioned that earlier, what are you talking about. I didn't do anything!'

'Oh no, you will not act all innocent! You insulted me! You called me ordinary and boring and not fit for being more than a mere servant. You didn't even say it to my face, no. You, being the coward that you are, said it behind my back.' Arthur could see the tears forming in Merlins eyes. 'I thought we were friends, wy would you do something like that?'

And for the first time in his life Arthur didn't know what to say, at all! Why did life have to be so difficult?

**I hope you liked it and please review! (Maybe you'll get one of our amazing Belgian waffles! ;p)**


	3. The hart and the brain

**I'm going to thank all of you again for following, reviewing etc. I'm updating as fast as I can but unfortunately I'm not the flash nor Wonder Women nor Merlin. And even worse news: I don't own anything.**

Merlin decided she absolutely positively hated the dungeons. Okay they kept the bad guys locked up (most of the time) but that didn't mean she had to like them, right? Her own experience in those filthy, wet cells didn't really help. But still, here she was, again, waiting for the assassin-wannabe to wake up. (Turns out she was pretty strong when she wanted to be, she hoped Arthur noticed and saw it as a "_warning_".)

She was still angry, mind you, she couldn't let Arthur get away with insulting her so easily, now could she? When she'd confronted Arthur she didn't get the reaction she wanted, on the contrary, he just froze. And after a few minutes being a statue he just started stuttering! He was so infuriating!

**Let us take a little trip to the past (= FLASHBACK!):**

'I-I, euhm, I d-d-di-didn't, I d-didn't m-mean t-to, I-I...' Well, look at that, she got the king speechless, _great _so much for an explanation.

Arthur didn't know what to say or how to act, his hart told him to come clean and to tell her how he felt. His brain on the other hand told him to start project "damage control". He _obviously_ did the most logical thing, he started to stutter out an excuse. And of course that didn't work so he went to the second possible option: he acted like nothing had happened.

'Euhm, ' He asked 'shouldn't we call the guards and get this thug to the dungeons for questioning?' _Way to go Arthur _he scolded himself when he noticed that Merlin was on the verge of tears.

'Sure I'll go get them my lord.' Her voice was merely a whisper and lacked its usual amount of sarcasm. She slid out of the room leaving Arthur alone to his thoughts. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

**And back to the "future" (= end FLASHBACK!):**

Arthur didn't like the dungeons, he'd been in there far too many times when his father had been king. But the cells had their advantages when you were king, you could (for example :) lock up some criminals and stuff. They (Merlin, Arthur and 2 guards) were currently waiting for that piece of filth to wake up. Quite literally, he could understand that the guards hadn't seen him but how could they have missed his smell? Seriously, he smelled worse than a pig! He wasn't able to keep his mind of Merlin, he had hurt her and was only making things worse. She still looked crestfallen and he hated it. Merlin was supposed to be happy and clumsy, not serious and sad. _Oh, what to do now?_

**Liked it, hated it? Let me know please!**


	4. What did I get myself into?

**Isn't it awful, I still don't own anything but I keep hoping, maybe one day... And again thank you for reading and reviewing my fic. You warm my hart with joy (even in this cold days). **

He really didn't feel so good. His head hurt, he was cold and situated on a hard floor. _Did my mother make me sleep outside again? _He released that thought very quick, this felt different: less mud, more stone. _Argh, a dungeon, again? How did I end up here this time, oh yes, the king. Almost forgot. _He'd been in this situation far to often. When he started his criminal career he was a thief, a bad one actually, he'd been caught more than 15 times. He was a joke in the criminal environment and he absolutely hated to be made fun of. A few years after starting (and failing) his career a mysterious man showed up in his hometown and asked him a question that would change his life forever.

**Here we go again: trip to the past "yeey" (= Flashback):**

'Hey son, come over here!' The mysterious man said.

'I'm _so _sorry sir, but I do think I would know if you were my father, too bad, but I already have one and that's more than enough.'

'Don't play stupid with me, you know what I mean. Mmm... I like your wits. Can I ask you a very important question?'

'I'm pretty sure you already did, just saying.'

'Do not mock me, boy. This is serious business.'

'Fine, go ahead.'

'I heard your story and I'

'I'm sorry to disappoint sir, but that's not a question in my books.'

'If you use that tone on me ever again I will rip your head right off, understood? I like people with wits but I do have my limits.'

'I'm shutting up now.'

'Good. Like I said, I heard your back-story and decided to help you.'

'Help me? How?'

'Don't interrupt me! I want to train you to become one of the best assassins.'

'An assassin?'

'Indeed.'

'A good one? No jail time anymore?'

'What is it going to be. Will you become my trainee or not?'

And there was the question. (The one I was talking about , that would change his life forever, remember?) He didn't even have to think about the answer.

'Yes.'

**And back to the future, ****_again. (=_****End flashback)**

He heard someone shuffling not so far from him, he looked up and saw: 4 not so happy looking men (well, one of them was a woman) and gulped. _What did I get myself into this time?_

**Please let me know what you thought. Many of you may believe I'm psychic an I hate to disappoint but I'm not. So review please and once again thank you all for reading.**


	5. Don't make me regret this!

**Thank you all for reading! Today I want to thank CherryAmes15 for all her amazing reviews that put a smile on my face when I read them. Okay, something entirely else now: I went to the future and saw that I will own many things but not yet. Long story short I don't own anything yet. **

Arthur watched the culprit wake up and thought _Let the games begin_. Was he sorry for thinking this could be fun? No, not really. The man had brought this on himself and should learn that there are consequences to everything you do. The man, boy really, looked up at them. The assassin-wannabe looked much younger now and the bewildered, panicked look in his eyes made him seem even younger. He couldn't be older than 17, this seemed to be less fun now. Arthur noticed he was staring and decided to break the shocked silence that had developed in the eerie dungeons. The others seemed as shocked as he was.

'Who are you?'

'Why would you care? Yep, this was definitely not a man yet, his voice still held that childish undertone and was to high to be a man's.

'Just answer my question kid and this will be over much sooner.'

'I'm not a kid!'

'Just answer Arthur's question, please?' Wait, was Merlin sounding concerned? For a boy she only just met? A boy that tried to kill him, king of Camelot? What was up whit that?

'Fine, my name is Alexander.'

Merlin didn't know why but she decided she didn't totally hate the kid, euhm Alexander. He seemed like a lost child, a perky one perhaps but still a child.

'Alexander, how old are you?'

'16, why?'

'Why would you want to kill king Arthur? Exsept the fact that he is a prattish, back-stabbing, gossiping,..'

'Merlin, that's enough for now!' Did Arthur just scream at her? 'We'll continue this conversation in private, let us please finish this.' Okay, if she wasn't surprised before, she definitely was now. Did Arthur just say _please_. Arthur said please? _Arthur?_

'Uhm, yes sure.' Arthur said please?

'Come on men, let her finish! Merlin, was it?' Merlin nodded. 'Merlin, you are on fire! What did his _majesty_ do?'

'Oh no, not another Merlin. God have mercy on my soul.' Merlin glared ad him, she wasn't that bad was she?

'Hey sire, I don't know if you noticed but I'm a dude so technically I can't be 'another Merlin'. Not that I would mind, I think she's awesome and I just met her.'

Merlin didn't know what to say. She was being complimented? By someone else than Gwaine? That was new. 'Thank you. Arthur, can I keep him?'

Did that really just happen? Why was Merlin doing this? Did she want to anger him, make him jealous, irritate him? She succeeded in all three. (Not that he would ever admit.)

'Absolutely not! He's no pet and you're forgetting why we're here.'

'You are probably right. Alexander'

'You can call me Alex, mylade.'

'Oh, I'm hardly a lady, I'm a mere servant like some people would say.'

'That is very hard to believe.'

Arthur was really losing his patience, what was this boy thinking talking to Merlin like that? 'Just believe it already' he snapped. He didn't see the hurt look on her face, he was to busy glaring two holes in Alex' head.

Alex could only think one thing. The king had no idea how to handle woman and he was far older than him. And boy, that Merlin was cute and not to ladylike, perfect!

He saw the king open his mouth to speak 'Why did you want to kill me?'

'Why not?'

Merlin spoke up next 'Please Alex, don't make this any worse.'

'I would be paid,… A lot.'

'Who would pay you?'

'I don't know, I think his name was Julian or something like that.'

Arthur spoke again. 'Where can we find him, Alex?'

'The lady Merlin can call me Alex. You,_ sire_, can call me Alexander. And why woul I answer more of your questions, I'm already in trouble.'

'Yes, you are but giving me answers could help your case.'

'Fine, he lived somewhere in the mountains but I heard he's working for the lady Morgana now.'

'M-Morgana?'

'That's what I sais.'

'You know where she is?'

'Yes.'

'Where?'

'Somewhere in the wood.'

'Can you lead us to her.'

'What do I get in return?'

'What do you think about your freedom?'

'Deal.' In the corner of his eye he saw Merlin smiling. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Arthur said one more thing before turning on his heels and leaving the dungeons. 'We leave tomorrow morning. Don't make me regret this.'

Merlin followed him but not before saying 'It'll be all right, see you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow' he replied. That night he had the most amazing dream involving one very beautiful lady.

**So I think this was my longest one yet. I hope you all liked it, let me know! See you tomorrow (hopefully) ! **


End file.
